Catopia: The Rival Clans
by Catopia
Summary: The cats of Catopia are settling into their new island home, shared with cats of Felineland. However, having both clans together for the first time isn't as easy to cope with as the cats have expected... [Please review my story! Thanks.]
1. Catopia: The Rival Clans Part 1

**Catopia: The Rival Clans (Part 1)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters – **Calicopelt (training Skyfur), Milkpaw, Gingerpatch, Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Snowpaw), Gingerspot

**Defenders – **Tuxedopelt (training Bramblepelt), Leopardspot, Greenpaw, Goldenpelt, Soilfur, Goldenfur

**Trainee Hunters - **Skyfur, Snowpaw

**Trainee Defenders - **Bramblepelt

**Queens – **Duchess, Greenspot

**Kittens - **Autumnleaf, Butterflypatch, Orcapelt, Leafpatch, Snowleaf, Spottedpelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Skypelt, Nightingalewing, Eagleheart, Leafspot, Robinclaw

**Apprentices –** Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

It'd been a month since the cats of Catopia settled into their new home in Lantau Island. The cats found that their new forest home was much better than their old forest home in town. There was a beautiful river that flowed down to the bottom of the mountain; there were lots more trees and a wider variety of prey. Their camp lay not far from the camp of another clan that lived nearby, which was Felineland. The Catopian camp lay right next to a small waterfall, under the shelter of trees and rocks.

It was dark and quiet in the camp of Catopia. Suddenly, a huge ginger cat padded out of his rocky den. It was Gingerpelt, the captain of Catopia. He silently slipped out of camp and made his way up moorland. Another huge silver tabby was waiting for him. Both cats touched noses as a greeting.

"Greetings, Gingerpelt." the silver tabby meowed.

"Same to you, Dreamstar." the ginger tom meowed.

"So, how's your clan getting on?" asked Dreamstar.

"We're settling in fine, thank you." replied Gingerpelt. "So, our boundary shall be marked now." Both cats began discussing their territory.

"What?" snarled Gingerpelt. "You can't take away our river! It's on our side!"

"So? You've got your waterfall." meowed Dreamstar coldly.

"But you've got your lake!" snapped the Catopian captain. His tail was lashing furiously. Dreamstar narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws. Clearly, conflict was building up between the clans.

**Already conflict is building up between Catopia and Felineland! How are they going to cope with each other? Watch out for part 2!**


	2. Catopia: The Rival Clans Part 2

**Catopia: The Rival Clans (Part 2)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters – **Calicopelt (training Skyfur), Milkpaw, Gingerpatch, Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Snowpaw), Gingerspot

**Defenders – **Tuxedopelt (training Bramblepelt), Leopardspot, Greenpaw, Goldenpelt, Soilfur, Goldenfur

**Trainee Hunters - **Skyfur, Snowpaw

**Trainee Defenders - **Bramblepelt

**Queens – **Duchess, Greenspot

**Kittens - **Autumnleaf, Butterflypatch, Orcapelt, Leafpatch, Snowleaf, Spottedpelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Skypelt, Nightingalewing, Eagleheart, Leafspot, Robinclaw

**Apprentices –** Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

Blackstar's tail was twitching nervously as he slept. A glowing cat appeared in his dream. Blackstar gasped. _Platinumstar! The first captain advisor in Catopia! _He thought. Platinumstar padded up to the black advisor.

"Greetings, Blackstar." The glowing advisor meowed. "I have a dangerous prophecy for you." Blackstar tensed, and then bowed deeply.

"Greetings to you too, Platinumstar. I'm ready to hear the prophecy."

"Danger is coming to both clans. We have spoken to Felineland's warrior ancestors- Starclan. Both clans will soon face a serious conflict within each other. Lives will be slaughtered, all will end if the insurgent ginger and dream refuse to cease." In a flash of blinding light, Platinumstar had disappeared and Blackstar's den slowly came in view. Sunlight streamed in through gaps around his den. Blackstar yawned and was about to stretch when he heard a yowl outside.

"Gingerpelt!" The yowl came from Milkpaw. Blackstar immediately rushed out of his bramble bush den and saw his captain lying on the ground, bleeding but still conscious.

"That fox- dung Dreamstar!" Gingerpelt kept saying, seething with rage. "The ambush! How dare he ambushed me! He tried to take away our river! That fox- dung!" He raged on and on while the rest of the cats streamed out of their dens.

"What's going on?" asked Calicopelt.

Milkpaw whispered back, "Gingerpelt burst through the entrance and collapsed on the ground and started yowling about how Dreamstar ambushed him just now."

Calicopelt's yellow eyes grew large as she meowed, "How come? Dreamstar was so nice to us before!" She was thinking about their previous adventure, and how the cats of Felineland had helped them.

Meanwhile, the furious ginger captain staggered up and declared, "We will raid their camp tonight!" Everyone was shocked by their captain's decision and began to protest.

"Silence!" snapped Duchess, the deputy captain. Blackstar had padded up and told her about the prophecy. He stepped forward and began to speak.

"Cats of Catopia, I've received a prophecy from Platinumstar himself." Murmurs broke out among the crowd; Blackstar flicked his tail for silence. "Both clans will soon face a serious conflict within each other. Lives will be slaughtered, all will end if the insurgent ginger and dream refuse to cease." The crowd had just begun discussing the prophecy when Gingerpelt suddenly snapped at the black advisor.

"I don't care about the stupid prophecy!" he snarled, "I am going to raid Felineland's camp tonight!" He scanned the crowd furiously and yowled, "All defenders will follow me." With that, Gingerpelt madly crashed through the camp entrance, leaving the rest of the Catopians in bewilderment.

**Oh no! For the first time, Gingerpelt **_**ignored**_** a prophecy! What will happen to both clans now that Gingerpelt had called for a raid? Read on in part 3!**


	3. Catopia: The Rival Clans Part 3

**Catopia: The Rival Clans (Part 3)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters – **Calicopelt (training Skyfur), Milkpaw, Gingerpatch, Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Snowpaw), Gingerspot

**Defenders – **Tuxedopelt (training Bramblepelt), Leopardspot, Greenpaw, Goldenpelt, Soilfur, Goldenfur

**Trainee Hunters - **Skyfur, Snowpaw

**Trainee Defenders - **Bramblepelt

**Queens – **Duchess, Greenspot

**Kittens - **Autumnleaf, Butterflypatch, Orcapelt, Leafpatch, Snowleaf, Spottedpelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Skypelt, Nightingalewing, Eagleheart, Leafspot, Robinclaw

**Apprentices –** Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

None of the cats that Gingerpelt had chosen for the raid followed him! Duchess stared after her mad captain in dismay.

"Oh no! Blackstar, what are we going to do about this?" yowled Duchess.

Blackstar sighed, and then meowed, "We should talk about Dreamstar's ambush in peace. Gingerspot?" The black advisor looked around for the young tortoiseshell hunter. Gingerspot padded up to him. "Gingerspot, since you're the fastest cat in Catopia, race ahead of Gingerpelt and warn Felineland about his raid. There's a short cut that I discovered recently. It's a set of stairs at the far side of camp that led up the moorland and into the camp of Felineland without having to cross the river. Go now."

Gingerspot nodded her head and sprinted off. Duchess turned to the crowd and looked for the cats Gingerpelt had chosen for the raid.

"The cats that Gingerpelt had chosen for the raid must stay here. We don't want any more trouble." meowed the deputy captain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gingerspot scrambled up the stairs and soon arrived at the camp entrance of Felineland. It was surrounded by a wall of undergrowth and thorns. _Felineland!_ she thought as she recognised the scent. She entered into their camp. Suddenly, a huge brown cat leapt on top of her. 

"What are you doing in our camp, Catopian?" snarled the cat, who was Eagleheart. Poor Gingerspot was shocked by how hostile the Felinelanders had turned since the Catopians moved to Lantau Island.

"Eagleheart, it's me, Gingerspot!" whimpered the little tortoiseshell. She got up and announced, "Gingerpelt is calling for a raid! Blackstar told me to run here to warn you! Our captain's gone insane!" Gingerspot was bristling terribly as she continued, "Blackstar said we should meet in peace! The cats that Gingerpelt chose for the raid are still at our camp, but I think Gingerpelt is on his way here!"

* * *

_Oh gosh! I'm so going to claw all of your fur off, you worthless furballs!_ growled Gingerpelt to himself, as he realised no Catopians were by his side! He was too much in a fury to realise a line of sharp, pointed rocks in front of him. The ginger captain tripped on the rocks, soared into the air and landed in the river. The shock had knocked Gingerpelt out as he was washed away downstream… 

**Oh no! How are the cats going to find poor Gingerpelt when he was washed away by the river? Will Gingerpelt survive? Read on in part 4 to find out!**


	4. Catopia: The Rival Clans Part 4

**Catopia: The Rival Clans (Part 4)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters – **Calicopelt (training Skyfur), Milkpaw, Gingerpatch, Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Snowpaw), Gingerspot

**Defenders – **Tuxedopelt (training Bramblepelt), Leopardspot, Greenpaw, Goldenpelt, Soilfur, Goldenfur

**Trainee Hunters - **Skyfur, Snowpaw

**Trainee Defenders - **Bramblepelt

**Queens – **Duchess, Greenspot

**Kittens - **Autumnleaf, Butterflypatch, Orcapelt, Leafpatch, Snowleaf, Spottedpelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Skypelt, Nightingalewing, Eagleheart, Leafspot, Robinclaw

**Apprentices –** Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

* * *

**Others:**

**Hermits – **Randolph

_Where am I? _thought Gingerpelt as he slowly regained consciousness. He couldn't remember his accident at the river place and felt very confused when he found himself in a cave!

"How're you doing?"

The voice startled Gingerpelt and he saw a brown tabby padding towards him.

"Who are you?" rasped Gingerpelt. "Where am I?"

"I'm Randolph and this is my home. I've been cast out of my old home by my owners two years ago." The brown tabby sat down and meowed, "I found you lying by the river bank nearby just now. So, who are you then?"

"I'm Gingerpelt, captain of Catopia." replied the ginger captain.

"I've heard of Felineland. Is Catopia a new clan here?" Randolph meowed.

"Yes, we moved here after we've been threatened by the pound back at our old home." Gingerpelt sighed, and then continued, "We aren't getting along well with Felineland though."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gingerspot was wondering when her captain will burst into the Felineland camp, as she had expected.

"Well?" snarled Eagleheart.

Poor Gingerspot quivered and whimpered, "I… I d…don't kn… know!"

* * *

In the camp of Catopia, Duchess was pacing up and down. The deputy captain frowned and said, "Tuxedopelt and Calicopelt, you two go check on Gingerspot. I have a feeling that she's in trouble with Felineland." The two cats nodded and bounded off.

Leopardspot suddenly spoke up, "How about Gingerpelt?"

Blackstar nervously said, "I have a feeling that something's happened to him."

Duchess twitched her tail and frowned once more, then meowed, "I'll check on him myself." The deputy captain sprinted off. She followed her captain's scent and soon came upon the river. She gasped in horror when she saw a small trail of blood on the line off rocks. Duchess tried to sniff out Gingerpelt's scent on the other side off the river, but found no scent. _The river flowed quite a long way down! There's no way he could have survived! _Duchess thought gravely. She then padded slowly back to camp.

* * *

The brambles quivered when Calicopelt and Tuxedopelt entered into the camp of Felineland. Gingerspot ran to their side. Everyone turned their gazes to the two Catopians. Suddenly, the brambles quivered again to reveal Dreamstar and Leafspot, who came back from hunting.

"What's going on? Why are three Catopians in our camp?" hissed Dreamstar, after dropping a dead bird that he had carried just now.

"You ambushed our captain! How would you explain about it?" growled Tuxedopelt. "Gingerpelt had called for a raid, but our hunter here", Tuxedopelt wrapped his tail around Gingerspot, "rushed to warn all of you."

"We would like to talk about the ambush in peace, instead of fighting. Now, would you like to come with us to our camp?

"Very well. By the way, where's Gingerpelt then?" meowed Dreamstar. The Catopians tensed. Finally, Calicopelt spoke up.

"He's um, he's at camp." lied Calicopelt, when she realized her captain didn't show up here. The Catopians and Dreamstar soon left for the camp of Catopia. When they arrived, they were met by a grave- looking Duchess.

"I have bad news for you. I think… I think Gingerpelt's dead. He's missing. I… I found his blood by the river near the Felineland camp."

**Oops! They've got it so wrong! Gingerpelt isn't dead at all! Will he lose his leadership? How is he going to get home? Read part 5!**


	5. Catopia: The Rival Clans Part 5

**Author note: **Please review my story! I'll discontinue it if you readers don't review! Positive or negative comments, I don't mind!

**Catopia: The Rival Clans (Part 5)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters – **Calicopelt (training Skyfur), Milkpaw, Gingerpatch, Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Snowpaw), Gingerspot

**Defenders – **Tuxedopelt (training Bramblepelt), Leopardspot, Greenpaw, Goldenpelt, Soilfur, Goldenfur

**Trainee Hunters - **Skyfur, Snowpaw

**Trainee Defenders - **Bramblepelt

**Queens – **Duchess, Greenspot

**Kittens - **Autumnleaf, Butterflypatch, Orcapelt, Leafpatch, Snowleaf, Spottedpelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Skypelt, Nightingalewing, Eagleheart, Leafspot, Robinclaw

**Apprentices –** Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

**Others:**

**Hermits – **Randolph

_Goldenstar?_ Gingerpelt thought, as he dreamt. A golden cat was padding towards him. She was chanting something that Gingerpelt couldn't understand.

"New leaders shall rise, and soon there will be peace…" she chanted before disappearing into a swirl of golden mist and Randolph's cave soon came in view. Gingerpelt suddenly jolted awake, with the gut feeling to find his way back home.

"Um… Randolph? I have to get going! Um, thanks for taking care of me!" mumbled Gingerpelt, before hobbling out of the cave. He left the hermit wide- eyed with confusion. Gingerpelt limped and staggered up the hill, and soon followed the river trail, hope rising in him. It didn't last long after realizing something was very wrong. In front of the ginger captain, a tangle of tributaries flowed downhill, joining the main river. _Great Stars, this is so "helpful"!_ growled Gingerpelt to himself.

* * *

In the camp of Catopia, grieving cats sat around a moss- covered rock where Blackstar, the captain's advisor, sat on the rock. Duchess, the soon- to- be captain, sat below with Blackstar's tail laid on her head. 

Blackstar looked up at the sky and meowed, "I solemnly ask the Stars to look down on this young soon- to- be captain. We seek for your approval to make Duchess the next noble captain of Catopia." Blackstar turned his gaze at Duchess. "Duchess, do you promise to carry out your duties fairly and nobly?"

Duchess bowed her head and replied, "I do."

"Then you are officially the captain of Catopia." Blackstar meowed.

"Duchess!" "Hooray for Duchess!" cheered the cats of Catopia as the new captain climbed up the rock and addressed the cats below.

"Cats of Catopia, we silently grieve for our lost leader, Gingerpelt. However, all of us should stay strong, and make Catopia a powerful clan!"

Everyone cheered for Duchess before getting on with their normal routines of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gingerpelt twitched his tail nervously as he struggled to choose which tributary to continue on the river trail back home. _This? No, this is the right one! Yes, I'll choose that! _Gingerpelt choose a random tributary and began to climb uphill. Little did he know, he actually chose a wrong tributary that does not lead him back home! 

**Oh no! Who knows where will that tributary lead poor Gingerpelt to? What's happening in Felineland? Read part 6 to find out!**


	6. Catopia: The Rival Clans Part 6

**Author note:** Please review me! Thanks.

**Personal message**: To One leaf in a forest - thanks for supporting me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors but I own Catopia, Felineland and their characters.

**Catopia: The Rival Clans (Part 6)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Duchess

**Deputy Captain - **Tuxedopelt (training Bramblepelt),

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters – **Calicopelt (training Skyfur), Milkpaw, Gingerpatch, Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Snowpaw), Gingerspot

**Defenders – **Leopardspot, Greenpaw, Goldenpelt, Soilfur, Goldenfur

**Trainee Hunters - **Skyfur, Snowpaw

**Trainee Defenders - **Bramblepelt

**Queens – **Duchess, Greenspot

**Kittens - **Autumnleaf, Butterflypatch, Orcapelt, Leafpatch, Snowleaf, Spottedpelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Skypelt, Nightingalewing, Eagleheart, Leafspot, Robinclaw

**Apprentices –** Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

**Others:**

**Hermits – **Randolph

Duchess sighed. She had only became captain for one day and she was already stressed enough to drive herself crazy! _Oh Gingerpelt! What am I going to do without you?_ She padded back into her rocky den.

"You okay, Duchess?" meowed a warm voice. It was the captain advisor, Blackstar. "You look stressed."

Duchess purred at the sight of Blackstar and meowed, "I'm fine. I guess it's because of Gingerpelt's death that stressed me so much."

"You want to go see Greenspot? She might be able to provide you with some relaxing herbs." Blackstar meowed.

"Nah. I don't bother."

Blackstar sat down and suddenly became serious. He meowed, "Don't forget your meeting with Dreamstar tonight on the moorland. You know, discussing about your territories."

Duchess suddenly spat, "That dreaded mousebrain Dreamstar! I'm sure it's his fault that Gingerpelt died!" She then sadly curled up an tried to take a nap to calm herself down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the camp of Felineland, Dreamstar was taking a nap in his den too. He was having a dream sent by Felineland's ancestors- Starclan. 

"Dreamstar, listen to me." a sparkling cat meowed.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" whimpered Dreamstar. He had a feeling that the sparking cat had some bad message for him.

The sparkling Starclanner ignored Dreamstar's question and murmured, "The dream must cease, or there'll never be peace. The ginger has gone down and so shall the dream." A swirl of mist surrounded the mysterious cat.

"Wait!" Dreamstar yowled. However, it was too late, he had woken up by his own yowling.

* * *

At the same time, Duchess was sent a prophecy by the Stars too. A golden cat, the legendary former captain advisor- Goldenstar, padded up to the young captain. 

"Duchess, I've sent this prophecy to your former captain- Gingerpelt. He is alive and well, however…" Goldenstar's shimmering eyes stared into Duchess' for a second before continuing, "New leaders shall rise, and soon there will be peace…"

Duchess was bewildered. She yowled at Goldenstar in despair, "What do you mean? Gingerpelt's alive? What about my leadership? What's going on?"

* * *

Gingerpelt huffed and puffed as he trekked up the hill. He was so exhausted that he collapsed onto the ground. _No! I've come the wrong way! _He wailed out in despair. 

"Oh great Stars! What do you want from me? Huh?" He suddenly paused, recalling of the prophecy Goldenstar sent him earlier on. _"New leaders shall rise, and soon there will be peace…" _Tears formed in Gingerpelt's green eyes. _Oh the Stars! Do you mean I am not fit to be leader? _He also recalled how he attempted to raid Felineland. _Well, I guess I'm the troublemaker._ The former captain looked around and sighed. _I guess I'll be a hermit like Randolph. _Gingerpelt perked up his ears at the thought of the friendly hermit. He thought about his old home in Catopia and sighed, _I ask the Stars to bless young Duchess. Goodbye, Catopia. _Gingerpelt then disappeared into some bushes nearby.

**So, what will happen to Dreamstar? How will Duchess solve her prophecy? How will the meeting go later on? Find out in part 7!**


	7. Catopia: The Rival Clans Part 7

**Author note 1:** Please review me! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors but I own Catopia, Felineland and their characters.

**Catopia: The Rival Clans (Part 7)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters – **Calicopelt (training Skyfur), Milkpaw, Gingerpatch, Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Snowpaw), Gingerspot

**Defenders – **Tuxedopelt (training Bramblepelt), Leopardspot, Greenpaw, Goldenpelt, Soilfur, Goldenfur

**Trainee Hunters - **Skyfur, Snowpaw

**Trainee Defenders - **Bramblepelt

**Queens – **Duchess, Greenspot

**Kittens - **Autumnleaf, Butterflypatch, Orcapelt, Leafpatch, Snowleaf, Spottedpelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler - **Dreamstar

**Queen - **Strawberry

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Skypelt, Nightingalewing, Eagleheart, Leafspot, Robinclaw

**Apprentices –** Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

**Others:**

**Hermits – **Randolph

Night soon embedded Lantau Island with darkness. Somewhere in the mountains, a group of cats prepared to leave for a meeting with another clan nearby. Their ruler- Dreamstar, was taking a last- minute nap in his den.

"Dreamstar, you are causing too many burdens between Felineland and Catopia! You must step down from your leadership!" A glowing cat yowled.

Dreamstar sheathed and unsheathed his claws in the earth with frustration. "No! Falconheart, you must be wrong!" He snarled at the glowing cat in front of him. "I am not going to listen to any nonsense of yours and Starclan!" He spat with rage. "The dream must cease, or there'll never be peace. The ginger has gone down and so shall the dream. What a stupid prophecy!" Suddenly, Falconheart grew larger and glowed so powerfully that the light blinded Dreamstar.

"How dare you talk against Starclan with such offensive words! For your punishment, you shall be struck by a deadly disease!" Falconheart roared.

Dreamstar stood rigid with immense terror as he regretted how foul his mouth had been just now. He shrieked in agony when he was suddenly struck by an invisible force so great that it seemed as if he was ripped in half. "Noooooooooo! Stop it! Noooooooooooo…" Dreamstar snapped open his eyes to reveal his den. Dreamstar sighed with great relief, only to be cut short when an agonizing spasm suddenly struck him. He collapsed onto the ground, foaming at the mouth. Dreamstar gurgled out a painful cry before everything went black…

* * *

Duchess paced up and down a rock and spat with impatience. "What's taking Felineland so long?" She swished her tail in frustration. Her advisor- Blackstar, shook his head in amusement. 

"Calm down, Duchess. A good captain should learn to be patient."

Duchess glared at Blackstar and rolled her eyes before continuing on pacing up and down.

* * *

Willowpelt sighed. Cats clustered around their unconscious ruler in concern. The medicine cat sniffed Dreamstar's pelt and murmured gravely. 

"He is on his ninth life. I don't think he would make it through the night."

Suddenly, Dreamstar stirred. He rasped, "Willowpelt, Starclan has called for me to step down now. I am not fit to be ruler anymore with the trouble I've caused for both clans. Please bless Strawberry; I know she'll be a good ruler." Then he coughed and sputtered before his head fell back and he never woke up again. A shrill wail sounded from the group. It was Strawberry.

"No! Dreamstar, you can't leave me now!" Strawberry yowled in sorrow. The cats around her began to grieve for their dead ruler.

* * *

Meanwhile, Duchess called for Tuxedopelt. 

"Tuxedopelt, go and spy on Felineland's camp. I just don't know what's taking them so long!" The tuxedo tom nodded and sprinted off. He weaved throught a cluster of ferns and bushes before arriving at the camp entrance. Tuxedopelt gasped when he saw what was going on inside the camp. A group of cats surrounded a limp body that looked achingly familiar. He turned tail and sprinted back to where Duchess was waiting.

"Duchess!" Tuxedopelt panted as he ran up the morrland. "Dreamstar, he's dead!" Duchess stared at the tuxedo tom in shock.

"What?"

"Dreamstar died!"

Duchess shook her head and frowned. _New leaders shall rise, and soon there will be peace. _She yowled out loud, "Have the Stars wanted to tell us all along that our former leaders are causing too much trouble, so that's why they got rid of them? Oh why did they do this to us? I'm not ready yet!" The poor, young captain slumped down and wailed her heart out.

**Oh no! Want to see how they dealt with the meeting? Read part 8 to find out!**

**Author note 2: Last part I said about writing how the meeting will go on in this part- well, I decided to write about it in part 8!**


	8. Catopia: The Rival Clans Part 8

**Author note:** Please review me! I seriously need some comments from you! I really don't care whether it's a positive or negative one! Please? Pretty please with sugar, honey and peanut butter on top? Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors but I own Catopia, Felineland and their characters.

**Catopia: The Rival Clans (Part 8)**

**Catopia Characters:**

**Captain - **Gingerpelt

**Deputy Captain - **Duchess

**Captain's Advisor - **Blackstar

**Medicine Cat - **Greenspot

**Hunters – **Calicopelt (training Skyfur), Milkpaw, Gingerpatch, Greenfur, Stealthpaw (training Snowpaw), Gingerspot

**Defenders – **Tuxedopelt (training Bramblepelt), Leopardspot, Greenpaw, Goldenpelt, Soilfur, Goldenfur

**Trainee Hunters - **Skyfur, Snowpaw

**Trainee Defenders - **Bramblepelt

**Queens – **Duchess, Greenspot

**Kittens - **Autumnleaf, Butterflypatch, Orcapelt, Leafpatch, Snowleaf, Spottedpelt

* * *

**Felineland Characters:**

**Ruler – **Strawberry (named later as Strawstar)

**Queen – **Skypelt (named later on in the story)

**Medicine cat - **Furrypelt (training Leopardpaw)

**Warriors – **Nightingalewing, Eagleheart, Leafspot, Robinclaw

**Apprentices –** Leopardpaw

**Mothers –** Heatherheart

**Toddlers – **Lionkit, Tigerkit

**Elders **– Waterpelt

**Others:**

**Hermits – **Randolph

Strawberry crouched sobbing into the fur of her dead leader. She sniffed and got up. A breeze carrying the scent of Catopia suddenly reminded her of their meeting.

"Oh no! We need to go to the moorland!" Strawberry cried. She quickly yowled out to Eagleheart, Skypelt and Robinclaw and pelted out of camp. The group soon arrived to see a group of scowling Catopians and a sobbing Duchess.

"What happened?" Strawberry meowed.

"I'll tell you later." Blackstar growled sternly. "What took you so long?"

The Felinelanders bowed their heads in sorrow. Robinclaw looked up and blinked back tears.

"Dreamstar died of an unknown disease. We found him lying unconscious just when we were about to leave. He died soon after he woke up."

Duchess meowed, "We already knew that. I sent Tuxedopelt to check on you."

Strawberry was enraged by what Duchess had said. She whirled around at Tuxedopelt, who shrank back in fear.

"How dare you sent a spy!" Duchess snarled. She lashed her tail furiously and prepared to pounce on Tuxedopelt. Suddenly, a ball of fur bowled over and unbalanced Strawberry.

"That's enough! We have argued on such a small thing! The Stars have showed disapproval to this thing! We must stop it at once!" Duchess yowled. She slumped down on the grass and wailed, "If only we realized that earlier, Gingerpelt wouldn't have gone…He's actually alive! The Stars sent him away. I was told in a prophecy." She whirled around to face Strawberry. "And Dreamstar wouldn't have died!"

Strawberry gasped, "You mean… Starclan took him away for this?" The new ruler was speechless for a moment.

"That's why we should join together, not fight against each other. We have been too impetuous and ridiculous!" Duchess sighed and bowed her head. "We're sorry for what we've done." She looked at Strawberry.

The young ruler was silent, staring at the ground. The atmosphere was tense at that point. Suddenly, Strawberry looked up and murmured, "We're sorry too." She moved to the Catopian captain and both began to groom each other. Then they happily sorted out their territories and left for their camps.

For the first time in a long time, there was finally peace for the two clans.

* * *

Back in the camp of Felineland, Strawberry announced the peace made with Catopia, and then left with Furrypelt, the medicine cat, to receive her nine lives as a ruler from Starclan. The next day, Strawberry returned as the full ruler of Felineland- Strawstar. 

It was a nice afternoon and the cats of Felineland were happily grooming or napping in camp. Furrypelt padded over to the den of Strawstar.

"Strawstar, it's time." The two cats padded out of the den. Strawstar climbed up a rock and yowled for a meeting.

"Cats of Felineland, gather around for a meeting. I believe it's time to name our new deputy." The cats below her clustered together in excitement.

Strawstar cleared her throat and meowed, "I say these words before the noble warriors of Starclan, so they would hear and approve my choice. Skypelt will be the new deputy of Felineland." She turned to the wide- eyed deputy. "Skypelt, you have been a noble warrior, pass your wisdom and knowledge to our young warriors. I know you will be an excellent deputy."

"Hooray!" "Good for you, Skypelt!" cheered the cats below. Strawstar smiled and padded into her den. _Now this is life! _She thought happily.

* * *

At the same time, Duchess sat on a rock outside of camp. She stared at the beautiful sunset and smiled. _Gingerpelt and our noble Stars, we have finally restored our peace._

The End

**So that's the end of the story! Watch out for the next one… Catopia: Arrival of a Gray Warrior. I'll promise to update more frequently!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Warriors, and that includes the nine lives idea, the Warriors naming system, the deputy naming ceremony (although I modified it a bit) and Starclan.**


End file.
